solo te amo a ti
by hikarus
Summary: Despues de unos meses Korra vuelve a la ciudad republica con la intencion de solucionar las cosas con Mako pero el maestro fue solo ama a Asami que pasara, este fic es Asami x Mako espero que les guste esta loca idea es un occ
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo haga este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

**Solo te amo a ti**

Capítulo 1 el regreso de korra

Eran un día de verano en la ciudad república el cielo estaba y despegado, Mako hace poco se había unido al cuerpo de la Policía y su hermano Bolin aún seguía jugando pro- control, había formado un nuevo equipo pero no le iba nada bien no había ganado ni un juego desde que su hermano y korra abandonaron el equipo

Mako se fue a vivir solo en un pequeño departamento en el centro de la cuidad. El timbre de la puerta del departamento del maestro fuego sonó Mako se sorprendió mucho a ver a korra pues no esperaba verla nunca más después de la gran que tuvieron ellos dos

Hola korra como estas – dijo Mako muy tímidamente

Korra le dio un gran abrazo y le robó un pequeño y apasionado beso a Mako después de unos cuantos segundos separó sus labios de los de su exnovio- te extrañe mucho me hiciste mucha falta quería verte de nuevo

Mako no dijo ni una palabra estaba muy desconcertado con la actitud de korra pues la última vez que la vio estaba muy disgustada

-Que te sucede Mako estas muy extraño te siento frío y distante es como si no te alegrara verme de nuevo viene desde el Polo sur sólo para verte y para estar contigo

-Cómo quieres que no actúe así de esta manera la última que platicamos tu y yo tu terminaste con nuestro noviazgo ya eso pasó algunos meses y ahora vienes a verme como si no hubiera pasado nada, lo siento korra pero no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo ya voy tarde para el trabajo y Beifong es muy exigente conmigo

-Yo sé que yo fui la que decidió termina con nuestra relación pero tú también tuviste la culpa, nunca tenías tiempo para estar conmigo solo te la pasabas con Asami y cuando te dije que fuéramos por unas semanas lejos de la cuidad republica tu me dijiste que no

-Asami es sólo una amiga y estaba investigado unos robos que había sucedido en industrias futura, tu nunca confiaste en mí, si quería estar contigo pero tu no quisiste entender mi trabajo consume gran parte de mi tiempo tu nunca me dejabas explicarte nada siempre discutías conmigo por cualquier cosas para mí no fue nada fácil ser el novio de la avatar- Mako trataba de mantenerse en calma pero para el no era nada fácil

-Lo se Mako sólo quiero que me perdones que me des una nueva oportunidad, mira que no es nada fácil dejar mi orgullo a un lado y venir a hasta acá para pedirte perdón pero no quiero estar lejos de ti te amo mucho- korra puso ojitos una mirada muy tierna

-Lo sé pero en este momento no te puedo dar una respuesta, si quieres podemos platicar otro día- Mako no tenía el valor suficiente para decir a korra que había vuelto a ser novio de Asami

¿Aún me amas Mako?- fue una pregunta que no obtuvo respuesta

El maestro fuego salió de su departamento y se subió a su motocicleta muy lentamente se perdió en el horizonte, korra estaba muy triste pues el silencio de Mako fue como un cuchillo que se le clavó en su corazón

Korra estaba muy intrigada por la actitud de Mako, sólo Bolin le podía contarle todo lo que había pasado en los meses que ella había estado ausente de la cuidad República, pero no sabía por dónde empezar a buscarlo para su fortuna un cartel donde anunciaba la próxima batalla de los cuervos-leones contra los hurones de fuego así que se subió en Naga y se dirigió rumbo a la arena de pro-control

* * *

Mientras tanto Mako estaba en las oficinas de la policía no se podía concentrar en su trabajo no tenía cabeza para pensar más que lo que ocurrió en la mañana y como decirle a Asami que korra había regresado

-Mako que te pasa mucho- le dijo Beifong

-No es nada jefa Beifong- respondió el chico

-Ponte a trabajar tenemos muchos caso por resolver y no se van a solucionar solos

Todos los compañeros de Mako se empezaron a burlar

-Eso también van para todos ustedes, bueno a trabajar- dijo Beifong estaba algo molesta por que el presidente de la ciudad republica la presionaba mucho ya que se habían presentado muchos indecentes últimamente

* * *

Korra por fin había llegado a estadio de pro-control se alegró mucho al ver de nuevo a su amigo Bolin

-Hola korra tiempo sin verte

-Hola Bolin también me da mucho gusto volverte a ver

-Tenemos muchas por platicar quiero saber sobre tus aventuras en el polo sur si quieres te puedo invitar un café o lo que tu quieras tomar

-Me parece muy buena idea

Korra y Bolin se dirigieron hacia una pequeña heladería la cual no quedaba muy lejos del coliseo, ellos platicar por muchas horas el maestro tierra estaba tan maravillado y ponía mucha atención a las historias de las grandes aventuras de su amiga era como si fuera un niño a quien se le cuenta una historia, el le pidió el favor que si podía ser parte de nuevo de su equipo pues los nuevos jugadores no eran muy buenos, ella le dijo que lo iba a pensar, ya estaban por despedirse

-Una cosa más, no se tal vez déjalo así no es nada- dijo korra , ella quería que Bolin le dijera por que Mako se comportaba así con ella, la mejor forma de hacerlo era no mostrando mucho interés

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿qué cosa quieres saber?, no me dejes con la intriga

-Bueno solo porque tú dices lo hare. Umm tu que sabes por qué Mako me está tratando con mucha indiferencia, no sé, es como si me estuviera ocultando algo

-No lo sé tal vez sea por…..

-¿Por qué? dime no seas malo eres mi amigo no ¿es cierto?

-Si lo soy korra mi hermano y Asami están saliendo de nuevo yo creo que él y ella van a volver a ser novios

- ¿Qué?- dijo korra muy sorprendida

-No lo sé korra no estoy muy seguro tu sabes que mi hermano y Asami son muy buenos amigos y que siempre se la pasan juntos tal vez solo fue porque le caíste de sorpresa, si por eso debe ser jajaja- Bolin se reía de forma nerviosa – si ellos son solo amigos, no sé por qué te dije esa que ellos eran novios

Si ya veo por eso debe ser, korra no estaba muy convencida por las explicaciones de Bolin ella sabía que Mako y Asami habían sido novios antes y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, la pobre de korra por alguna extraña razón se sintió muy mal y ahora sabia el porqué de muchas cosas se llenó de mucha tristeza se sentí muy tonta ella había dejado a su familia y a sus amigos para solucionar las cosa con el maestro fuego

-Hasta luego Bolin- korra se montó en Naga se dirigió rumbo al apartamento de Mako quería saber si sus suposiciones eran ciertas y si lo eran quería una explicación, el saber el por qué la había olvidado tan pronto si alguna vez la amo de verdad o si fue un sentimiento pasajero un capricho nada mas

* * *

Ya había caído y Mako salió muy cansado de su trabajo como era de costumbre Asami lo estaba esperado a la salida le dio un gran beso a su novio lo notaba algo extraño como si alguna cosa le preocupara

- ¿Qué tal día tu viste hoy?, te noto algo tenso

-Si fue un día pesado lleno de mucho trabajo- Mako no sabía si debía contarle que korra había regresado y que ella quería que el fuera otra vez su novio, no quería que Asami se preocupara ya que ella tenía tantos problemas negocios de industrias futura no marchaban nada bien, pero también sabía que debía hacerlo ya que no sería justo que se enterara por otra persona solo que ese no era el momento adecuado

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? y pasamos un muy buen rato tu y yo solos lejos de todas estas preocupaciones- Asami no dejaba de acariciar el pelo de Mako

-Qué más quisiera que estar contigo pero hoy no puedo tengo que terminar una investigación muy importante es un caso urgente y tú sabes cómo es Beifong

-Si lo se. ella un día de estos te va a matar con tanto trabajo, sabes a veces siento celos de ella- Asami y Mako empezaron a reír

-No te preocupes yo solo tengo ojos para ti, te amo Asami

-Y yo a ti mi corazón

Mako y su novia se subieron al automóvil de la chica ellos se dirigieron al apartamento del maestro fuego sin saber la gran sorpresa que ellos se iban a llevar

* * *

Korra usando aire control entro por la venta del cuarto de Mako se sorprendió mucho al ver una foto de Asami y el maestro fue abrazados y una nota romántica en la mesa de noche, la pobre korra al leer no paraba de llorar ahora no tenía ninguna duda el maestro fuego y la chica de ojos verdes eran novios, solo quería salir de allí pero no lo podía hacer ,solo quería una explicación de Mako se dirigió a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y de, el saco una botella de vino

"Mako te vas arrepentir de haberme hecho estos voy hacer que te enamore de nuevo de mí ya lo veras vas a sentir el dolor que yo estoy sintiendo vas a suplicarme que vuelva a ser tu novia"- un aura oscura envolvió a la avatar era como si una parte malvada hubiera despertado, la morena abrió la botella y empezó a beber

* * *

Mako y Asami ya habían llegado al lugar donde vivía el chico de la bufanda estaba por abrir la puerta del departamento del maestro fuego

-Hasta luego mi querido Mako sueña conmigo y espero que mañana tengas un muy buen día

-Gracias por traerme hasta estaba muy cansado como para manejar mi motocicleta- el maestro fue la miro a los ojos y le regalo una gran sonrisa y se despidió de ella con un gran beso

Mako abrió la puerta y sorprendió mucho al ver que todo estaba muy desordenado entro a su cuarto y vio a korra no tenía ropa solo lleva puesta una camisa del maestro fuego la avatar lo abrazo muy fuerte y lo beso muy apasionadamente por desgracia Asami se había devuelto para entregarle unos documentos que el chico había olvidado en su auto, ella vio como korra y Mako se estaban besando y salió muy rápidamente de allí

¡Espera Asami no es lo que tú crees¡ no es lo que tú estás pensando, suéltame korra déjame en paz

Continuara

Este fic es algo extraño si lo se jajaja es la historia de amor entre Mako y Asami en uno de mis comentario de otro de mis fics uno de mis lectores me dijo que le gustaba mucho esa pareja

Pues a mí no es que me incomode mucho yo pienso que Asami siempre ha estado con Mako y hacen una muy linda pareja yo sé que a una loquita amiga no le va a gustar mucho jajaja me va a dejar de platicar nah no creo, también sé que tengo dos fics de la leyenda de korra sin terminar pero las ideas llegan así jajaja

Espero que les haya justado está loca idea sip una korra malvada no lo sé vamos a ver qué pasa xdd

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores les pido muchas disculpas yo sé que he dejado muy abandonadas mis historias de avatar la leyenda de korra, lo que pasa es que no he tenido muchas ideas para continuarlas :(

porfavor dejemen sus rewies son muy importantes y me alienta a seguir con esta historia


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo hago este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

**Solo te amo a ti**

Capitulo 2 una verdad dolorosa

Korra poco a poco llevó al maestro fuego hasta que lo arrincono contra una pared, con sus manos lo empezó acariciar su pelo las caricias con el pasar de tiempo se convirtió en besos apasionados, el pobre Mako no podía respirar, el pobre maestro fuego se sentía algo incómodo y como pudo se escapó de los brazos de korra- ¿qué te está pasando? te has vuelto loca, como te hago entender que ya no quiero nada contigo, déjame en paz

-No sé qué le ves a esa tonta de Asami, yo sé que muy dentro de ti me amas, mírame a los ojos y dime que el besos que te di no te gustaron que no extrañas mis labios- korra jugaba con su pelo de una forma muy coqueta

-No sé qué fue lo que pasó pero tú no eres la korra de la cual yo me enamoré, eres una chica desconocida- Mako no podía ocultar su disgusto

-Esa chica que tu conociste era una niña algo caprichosa ahora soy toda una mujer y no estoy dispuesta a perder lo que es mío, vine sólo por ti mi amor- korra miró fijamente a los ojos de Mako

-Yo no soy tu amor, hace mucho que deje de serlo, disculpa pero estoy muy apurado y no tengo mucho tiempo para perder contigo, el maestro fuego tomó su caso, unos guantes y las llaves de su motocicleta estaba por salir pero korra lo tomo por la cintura

No te voy a dejar ir está noche eres sólo mío y si me dejas la podemos pasar muy bien yo sé qué te mueres por probar mi cuerpo, por sentir mi piel, dime que no es cierto, - korra no dejaba de coquetear con Mako

-Te lo pido de buena manera deja pasar, suéltame por favor, estas muy borracha y no sabes lo que estás haciendo, no te quiero lastimar- Mako era un caballero y por nada del mundo lastimaría a korra

¿Porque eres así conmigo? lo único que yo quiero es estar contigo y darte todo mi amor, despertar cada mañana a tu lado, los ojos de korra se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales poco a poco se caía de sus ojos, la avatar abrazo muy fuerte a Mako

Mako se sentía muy mal cómo un canalla, discúlpame sí fui muy cruel contigo, pero tú más que nadie sabes que en el corazón de una persona nadie puede mandar, las cosas entre tú y yo estaban muy mal y Asami me brindó su apoyo y entre nosotros nació el amor- Mako sabía que con sus palabras podía lastimar a korra pero prefiero ser honesto con ella y no darle falsas esperanzas

¿Por qué? te Olvidaste de mí, al caso fue mentiras cuando me decías que me amabas que sin mí no podías vivir

-Ya no más ,eso quedo en el pasado no te hagas más daño, y no enredes más las cosas, korra dejó de abrazar a Mako, la chica por el efecto del alcohol cayó profundamente dormida, el maestro fuego recogió a korra entre sus brazos y la puso sobre su cama la arropo muy bien y le dio un beso en la frente, luego salió hasta el baño sé miró al espejo tenía su cara llena marcas de lápiz labial debido a los besos que korra había dado abrió el grito del lavamanos y el agua empezó a correr

"No sé cómo pude mantener con calma y no dejar llevar por tus besos, gracias a los espíritu que me pude contener para no caer en tus encantos, korra estabas muy preciosa, pero que cosas estoy pensando lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de aquí y buscar Asami espero ella me escuche y me perdonar"- el maestro fuego dio un gran suspiro

Mako sintió que una mano le tocó el hombro- korra por favor ya no sigas

-Korra- dijo Bolin muy sorprendió,

El maestro fue al ir la voz de su hermano, voltio a verlo

-¿Qué te pasó?, umm deja me adivinar Asami y tu estaban jugando mira cómo te dejo, woo eres mi héroe, pero no entiendo por qué me dijiste korra cuando te toque el hombro

-No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo una cosa muy importante por hacer- dijo Mako mientras se lavaba la cara

-Yo sólo bien para decirte que korra regreso y me hizo muchas preguntas sobre ti, no sé por qué pero pienso que ella aún té ama

-Si lo sé, está aquí dormida

¿Que?, eres una pícaro mira que no es bueno jugar con korra y Asami al mismo tiempo, las cosas te pueden salir muy mal- dijo Bolin en un tono burlesco

-Que cosas tan tontas estas diciendo parace que no fueras mi hermano, yo no soy de esa clase de chicos yo amo a Asami, lo malo fue que ella me vio cuando korra me estaba besando, me pregunto por qué ella tenía que regresar después de tanto tiempo

-Yo sé ,solo ere una broma, no sé qué decir estas en serios problemas, pero eres muy afortunado dos lindas chicas están detrás de ti yo ni una tengo, no se por qué a ti te buscan las chicas y a mí no, me deberías dar el secreto de tu éxito- Bolin trataba de sacarle algo de tensión a su hermano pero con sus comentarios hizo lo contrario

* * *

Mientras tanto en su satomovil la pobre de Asami se sentía engañada, era una sensación que ya había sentido antes pero esta vez había sido mucho peor pues estaba más enamorada de Mako que cuando lo conoció

Por qué tenía que aparecer korra en este momento, la vida nos es justa Mako y yo estábamos muy felices, esta vez no voy a renunciar voy a pelear por su amor un fuerte ruido proveniente de su auto la hizo volver a la realidad, se bajó a mirar que había sucedido para su mala fortuna y se disgustó mucho al ver que una de sus ruedas se había pinchado, le dio un fuerte golpe a la rueda, del maletero de su auto bajo la rueda de repuesto

-Hola,¿ te puedo ayudar?- dijo Iroh desde su satomivil, el general tenia algo muy importante que platicar con Asami y se dirigia y asi la casa de la novia de Mako y por cosas del destino se la encontro por el camino

-Si claro- dijo Asami con una gran sonrisa

* * *

Mako ya hace algunos minutos que había salido de su apartamento, el maestro fuego manejaba muy rápidamente pues tenía mucha urgencia de hablar con Asami y explicarle que todo había sido culpa de korra

Continuara

Que pasar cuando Mako vea a Asami con Iroh, mas celos, no sé cómo tomara Mako esta situación será que Asami se aprovecha y le hará sentir un poco de celos el próximo capítulo tal vez habrá una pelea entre maestros fuego jajaja no lo se

sip lo sé este capítulo es muy corto pero tenía algo de inspiración y tenía que aprovecharla muchas veces las ideas no llegan y por eso me demoro en actualizar T.T

**ALE-SAN KATYCAT gracias por tu comentario sip lo voy a continuar eso espero jajaja **

**Cat-aflo sip no es cierto que hacen una bonita pareja, no le dijas que te lo dije a mi amiga Jessi ella me mata jajaja**

**Babykat570 muchas gracias por tu apoyo y lo voy a continuar**

**Jrosass gracias mi querida amiga Jessi por todo tu apoyo hace que el esfuerzo de escribir valga la pena yo sé que no te gusta mucho que Asami sea novia de Mako coste que te di algo de gusto jajaja mira que korra beso a Mako y por lo que se la chica les hará la vida imposible pues ella no estará dispuesta a renunciar al maestro fuego ya lo veras o lo leerás xdd gracias por sacar algo de tu tiempo lo aprecio mucho eres un gran apoyo para mi ,te envió muchos besos y abrazos y mucha suerte cuídate mucho tkm  
**

**Mtezps hola amiga Estefi gracias por tu gran apoyo de verdad lo valoro mucho, sip korra es muy terca y no se va a dar por vencida mira hasta donde llego para nada jajaja gracias yo también espero que te encuentres muy bien muchos ánimos ya verás que tus ideas van a llegar y nos regalaras un muy buen capitulo te cuidas mucho tkm**

Gracias por el tiempo de leer este lokito fic y espero sus valiosos rewies gracias por su valioso apoyo de verdad lo aprecio mucho n.n

Y los que por algún motivo no dejan sus rewies también le doy las gracias

hikarus


End file.
